The Music Or The Misery
by newxbegin
Summary: Brooke and Nathan are having a relationship, but for a reason unknown Nathan fears for his life. Brooke can't handle it anymore.


This is the first chapter of my Brooke/Nathan fanfic. Tell me what you think and I am sorry for the grammar mistakes. Music inspired me a lot with this chapter and will influence the whole fic. I hope to write more, because most of the time I will lose my muse and will never continue! So make me want to continue!

Have fun reading! Iola.

**#1. CAUGHT IN A MOMENT**

I looked in his deep blue eyes and he looked back at me. It felt he read me, just like that. I grazed trough his soft, dark, brown hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. "If you just knew how much you mean to me..." He leaned forward and took me in his arms. His warm body felt really good, I put my head in his neck and smelled his scent. It was so relaxing.  
For the first time I knew, that this was my home. He kissed my forhead and smiled. I felt so good when I was with him. I didn't needed to pretend, he loved me for who I was. I leaned in and kissed softly his warm lips, my eyes closed and I wished this feeling could last forever.  
We were still sitting on my bed, embracing eachother, listening to our breaths. My eyes were still closed and he started to sway a little and I felt a little sleepy. My heartbeat slowed down and I felt his head moving to my left ear. "Shall I sing you a song?" He asked quitely and so romantic. I opened my eyes and took a little distance. I stared at him, I didn't know he could sing. "I didn't know..." He already knew what my question was but before I could end my sentence he had already put his finger on my lips and winked. "Ssssh..." He layed me softly down and I turned my head to the side where he sat on the bed. I could see that he never sung before to someone because his heartbeat influnced his breathing. He looked deeply in my light brown, green eyes and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and his voice gave me goosebumps. Everything was just **_perfect_**, the candles, the moon shining through the window, the silence. It seemed everything was just stunned by his voice.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender"_

He stopped singing.  
I've heard so many versions of this beautiful song, but this was definitely the most beautiful one! I sat up straight and looked at him. He opened his eyes and I saw that he was more comfortable. "That was so beautiful." I got tears in my eyes, this song, the words, it touched my heart. I could feel all his feelings, just through this song.  
I climbed of my bed, and stood before him. I reached my hands to his and looked down. "Dance with me, Nathan." He took my hands and stood up. I walked to a little space in my room. "But, Brooke..." I looked up a little and saw his confusion. "Yes?" I wondered what was coming. "There is no music." He laughed quitely and I laughed along. I turned around, letting go one hand, I wanted to turn on the CD-PLAYER but when there wasn't any music coming from it, I remembered. The electricity has been down for 2 hours already. "Well that was for dancing..." I said dissapointed. I wanted to walk back to my bed, but then he stopped me. His arm was around my waist and pulled me to his body. He held one hand and one hand was at my waist. Ready to dance. "You are my music, Brooke." Just before I wanted to reply he began to sing. His voice made me faint a little in my head. He definitely went _**under**_ my skin and I went _**over**_ my head. I listened carefully while we dance slowly, back and forward.

_"Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure _

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

I never dreamt of a moment like this, a love like this. I knew I could never let go. So I moved my lips and sang along.

_"Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating"_

Just at the last line I moved my hand to his chest and really felt his heart beating. He let go of my waist and put his hand on mine. We stopped singing, and just gazed at each other. His lips moved, but there wasn't coming any sound. He just moved his lips and "said" - "I love you." With _**no doubt**_, I mouthed back - "I love you too." He pulled me close and hugged me thight.

_"And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever"_

I stopped him by letting go. I felt tears falling down. I ran away to the bathroom. I couldn't do this anymore. Love made me blind, though I could see anything. I got no strenght in the state I am in. I was too lost in him. I sat down on the cold, white floor. I cradled my head in my hands and knew that I needed to grab myself together. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Nothing black around my eyes. Good. I walked back and opened the door of my room. He was sitting on my bed. "Brooke..." I couldn't let him finish because I knew I needed to spill everything out. "I want to say something..." Nathan said nothing. He just nodded. I could see the fear he felt in his eyes. "When you look into my eyes, I go out of my mind. You undo me and move, in ways undefined. When I fall in your arms, fall in your eyes, I get too lost in you. Because of you I can't think straight! Everytime you touch my face, my knees are weak. You seriously don't know how much I need you, how much I want you, how much I can't stand it _**anymore**_"  
I felt the tears coming again. Nathan was shocked and couldn't handle it all so he ran to me and held me in his arms. I felt safe, like I never felt before. Everytime he did this I knew everything was okay, but it wasn't! I pushed him away. I grabbed his hand and hold it to my lips. I kissed it. "I can't do this ANYMORE, if you do NOT change. I want to walk hand in hand with you in the park. I want to kiss your lips when we run into eachother at school. I want to dance with you at prom. Why is it that hard"  
This time I knew I touched him under his skin. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what to say until - "My love for you will NEVER change. I'll be here till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme." He shiverd. What he was going to say would let the tears roll over his cheecks. "And I know when I _**die**_, you'll be on my mind."


End file.
